Aftermath
by ShellyG
Summary: A sort of bridge to my next story, as well as a sort of sequel to "Painful Memories." It's HIGHLY advised that you read, "Painful Memories" before you read this. This story is a basic day of Ed, Eddy and Ana after Double D leaves the cul-de-sac. Chapter o
1. Morning

ShellyG: Hey all! ShellyG and Eddy here! This here is sort of a bridge to my next big story, "2EnA: Freshman Year", where all the kids of the cul-de-sac (minus Jimmy and Sarah) head off to their first year of high school!

Eddy: Where I'll be the big man on campus!

ShellyG:…….yes, of course. Anyways, this story is basically a look at a day without Double D after the events in "Painful Memories". Hope you enjoy!

………………………………………………………………………………

The sun shined through the partially closed blinds as another day began in the cul-de-sac.

"Eeennghh…." Eddy groaned as he sat up and shielded his eyes. Yawning, he scratched his stomach and got out of bed.

It's been almost three months since Double D left the cul-de-sac. Although things have mostly calmed down, there's still that lingering feeling of lost.

Eddy got dressed and headed towards the kitchen, grumbling about it being too early. Suddenly he heard soft footsteps behind him, coming closer and closer and closer. He quickly spun around, only to be met in the face with a pillow.

"You're in my way, 'lil bro." Ana said as she tossed the pillow in Eddy's face, causing him to stumble. She looked over her shoulder and stated, "And I do mean, 'little'."

"I'M NOT LITTLE!" Eddy shouted, chasing his giggling sister to the kitchen. "Hey, Eddy, make me an omelet, will ya?" Ana asked as she poured herself some orange juice. "Bite me." Eddy replied sourly, pulling out a bowl of Chunky Puffs from the cupboard.

Ana grabbed the box from her brother. "HEY!" Eddy cried as his sister held the box over his head. "Com'n, Eddy! You want 'em? Jump for 'emooOOOFF!" Ana teased until Eddy tackled and knocked her down. 

They wrestled around on the kitchen floor until Ana noticed that the box was shaking harshly.

"Uh, Eddy…" Ana uttered as Eddy snatched the box out of her hand triumphantly. 

"HA! I win!" He exclaimed. "You should know by now, Ana, that I'm too good fo-" Just then the box exploded, throwing both Eddy and Ana down.

"What the…." Eddy coughed as he and Ana slowly got up. What they saw was Ed, hands on hips, covered in Chunky Puffs.

"Behold, the cereal lord with artificial flavoring!.....And no fat!" Ed exclaimed gleefully.

"Sure you have fat, Ed! A FAT HEAD!" Eddy cried as he tackled Ed. Ana scooped up the remaining cereal into a bowl, added milk, and began to eat as the two boys fought.

Ana smiled as she thought about just what Double D would be doing at this moment if her was there: most likely pleading for Ed and Eddy to stop while sweeping up the Chunky Puffs with a incredibly large broom.

Ana finished her cereal and shouted, "LOOK! That chicken has a quarter in her beak!" 

Ed and Eddy froze instantly, forgetting about their fight.

"Money?!" "CHICKEN!" both Ed and Eddy cried.

"Pet the chicken pet the chicken pet the chicken…" Ed cooed.

"Um, Ed….that's a blender." Ana said, pointing to the appliance in Ed's grasp.

"Awww…..it's purring!"

Eddy walked up to Ed, turned the blender off, and smacked Ed upside the head. Ed giggled as Eddy stood on the kitchen table and said, "Enough foolin' around! I've got a scam that'll put us in the record books!"

"For the most attempts at a successful plan?" Ana stated smugly.

Eddy glared at his sister before leaping off the table and walking out of the kitchen, murmuring obscenities under his breath.

"Com'n big guy!" Ana said as she grabbed Ed's arm and led him outside.

"Bye bye, cold metal-y chicken!" Ed said, waving to the blender.

………………………………………….

ShellyG: Well, there's Chap One of Three! Hope you enjoyed!

Eddy: "For the most attempts at a successful scam"….just who does she think she is?!

ShellyG: *giggles*


	2. Afternoon

ShellyG:.....................Wow. This took me a tad too long to update.  
  
Eddy: 6 months. Wow. .......You're more unorganized then Ed!  
  
ShellyG: *pushes Eddy down* So, here's the next chap. Basically, it's 13 year old Ed and Eddy and 14 year old Ana pulling a scam a few weeks after Double D left. Enjoy, and I PROMISE I'll update sooner! ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eddy ran into the middle of the cul-de-sac and shielded his eyes from the hot August sun. It was burning hot.  
  
"Peeeerfect." Eddy thought smugly.  
  
As Ana and Ed came up, Eddy spun around to face him and held out his hands, excited.  
  
"OK! So here's the plan: When it's burning hot like this, all kids need a way to cool off. So we give them exactly what they want!"  
  
"Ice pants?" Ed questioned.  
  
Ana sighed while Eddy said, "No, burrhead, 'Frosty Lids!'"  
  
"Frosty what?" Ana asked, confused.  
  
"'Frosty Lids'! We get a bunch of fishbowls, fill them with ice water, and have the kids wear them like hats! Presto bingo, instant cool for the kids, instant cash for Eddy!"  
  
Ana starred at her brother in disbelief. "Eddy, that'd actually be pretty cool if the kids had a way to BREATHE." Ana snapped.  
  
Just then Ed returned from who knows where with an armfull of fishbowls. "Got 'em, Eddy!" He exclaimed.  
  
Ed then put the bowls down and, after pulling out various objects from his pockets, retrieved a drill. He then drilled holes at the bottom of the bowls and put a bendy straw into the hole of each one.  
  
"Breathing tubes for kids!" Ed stated proudly. Eddy grinned widely as Ana tried to hide a smile from her friends. Ed was quite the clever one, even if it was hard to believe.  
  
"Perfect, Ed! We'll be rich!" Eddy cried happily.  
  
Within minutes the Eds and Ana had already set up a booth and, amazingly, sold one of their "Frosty Lids" to a customer.  
  
"Wow, Plank! I'm a goldfish! Cool, huh?" Jonny exclaimed as he walked away with the fishbowl on his head and Plank in his hand.  
  
"What's that? I'm sorry buddy, but if I got you one you would've swelled up like a rash!" Jonny said to Plank. "....I know you like to live life on the edge, but Plank, you're gonna.....gosh darn it Plank, you gotta learn to control your urges!" Jonny argued with Plank as he walked away from the stands.  
  
"Ya know, even though half the time when he messes up our scams, the other times, when he makes them successful....he's kina cool. For a weirdo, anyways." Ana sighed as she rested her elbows on the stand.  
  
Eddy shook the two quarters between his hands happily, listening to the joyful sound.  
  
Ed just grinned blankly.  
  
"Hey, sis!" Eddy turned to Ana. "What?" "I was thinking...since we're older, and we need to buy more...mature things, we should raise our prices!"  
  
"I mean, all the kids get huge allowances!" Eddy stated.  
  
"All?" Ana said.  
  
"Well, besides us..." grumbled Eddy.  
  
Within the hour Jimmy, Sarah, Rolf, and even Nazz had bought a "Frosty Lid". Kevin thought it'd make him look like a dork.  
  
"I AM A GENIUS!" Eddy cried as rolled on the ground, throwing his very large amount of quarters on him.  
  
Ana laughed until Ed exclaimed, "DIVE IN THE MONEY!" and jumped onto the pile of quarters and Eddy. Ana then laughed harder.  
  
"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" a muffled cry from Eddy escaped from under Ed.  
  
Ana tried to contain her giggles until she heard someone clear their throat.  
  
Ana turned around and screamed.  
  
"E-Eddy....bro....."  
  
"What?! What is it?" Eddy asked as he shoved Ed off his body.  
  
"We have company." Ana said as she pointed to the kids in front of them.  
  
Eddy finally managed to escape from Ed's bulk and turned. His eyes shot wide.  
  
"WE LOOK LIKE RAISINS!!!" Jimmy screeched. And it was true. All the kids heads were shriveled due to them being in the fishbowl too long.  
  
"Eddy! I can't have wrinkles THIS early in my life!" Nazz whined.  
  
Eddy was shocked. He was also trying not to laugh his head off.  
  
"Whoa, COOL! They look just like the Ruffle Men from Deep Zone T: the miniseries!" Ed cried happily.  
  
"YOU'RE IN TROUBLE, ED!" Sarah yelled, "WAIT 'TILL MOM SEES WHAT YOU DID TO ME!"  
  
Ed had a look of horror cross his face before grabbing Eddy by the shirt and shouting, "HELP THEM, EDDY!"  
  
"We want our money back, no good scamming Ed boys and blonde girl!" Rolf demanded.  
  
"Ana. My name is Ana, Rolf." Ana murmured.  
  
"You guys want to go back to normal? Fine!.......But it'll cost ya a buck, each!" Eddy said.  
  
"WHAT?!" All the kids cried.  
  
"Plank...? Can I borrow a dollar, buddy?" Jonny asked his wooden friend.  
  
"THAT'S IT!" Sarah cried before attacking Ed, Eddy, and Ana.  
  
When the dust cleared the kids were gone. And so was all of Eddy's money.  
  
"I HATE IT WHEN THIS HAPPENS!" a bruised Eddy exclaimed.  
  
"Ah, don't sweat it, bro. There's always tomorrow." Ana reassured.  
  
"No, there isn't. Or did you forget what tomorrow is?" Eddy snapped.  
  
Ana drew a blank look on her face until Ed screamed right into her ear, "SCHOOL STARTS! OH BOY!"  
  
Ana fell over and twitched on the group. "Yea, SCHOOL. Can't wait....well, might as well get home and prepare for my big debut! I'm gonna take high school by storm!" Eddy stated as he walked to his house.  
  
Ed picked the stunned Ana off the ground and tossed her to Eddy, knocking him down. "Don't forget your older sister, Eddy!" Ed gleefully exclaimed before laughing and rushing to his own home. 


	3. Night

Eddy yawned and scratched his back as he sauntered out of his walk-in closet, dressed in his boxers and undershirt. It was around 10:00 p.m., and since school was the next day, he needed his sleep.  
  
"Not just regular school," Eddy thought, "High school! Before you know it, I'll be the Big Man on campus...!"  
  
Eddy climbed into his bed and lied down. Hands behind his head, he starred up at the ceiling and got lost in his thoughts.  
  
"This is gonna be weird, though. I never thought we'd be all going to high school without him...I wonder what he's up to now..."  
  
Eddy frowned and turned onto his side.  
  
"Double D, you idiot. Why'd you have to go and leave?! Without you in school with me, who am I going to copy off of during tests? Who's going to do my homework for me? Dammit, Double D, why aren't you here?!"  
  
Eddy's face then softened as a tear rolled down his cheek.  
  
".......I wonder when he'll come back.....I really miss the sockhead...."  
  
Eddy had finished wiping away the tear just as he heard his sister scream. Eddy shot up in his bed as Ed ran into his room and slammed the door behind him.  
  
"ED! WHAT'RE YOU DOIG IN MY ROOM?!" Eddy yelled angrily.  
  
"Boy, Eddy, that's just what Ana said!" Ed laughed before jumping onto Eddy's bed, Eddy still inside.  
  
"We're going to school tomorrow, Eddy! HIGH SCHOOL! I heard the food is great!" Ed said happily as he and Eddy bounced on the bed.  
  
"Ed! ED!" Eddy cried, but Ed was too excited to hear anything.  
  
Eddy sighed and thought, "Well, whether Double D's here or not, high school is gonna be one heck of a ride!"  
  
Eddy: Well, you're gonna have some fans mad at you.  
  
ShellyG: Why's that?  
  
Eddy: Because you didn't bring Double D back. All those girls are gonna be heartbroken!....Not sure why, though, since the man with the plan is here to sooth their pain!  
  
ShellyG:...........Who?  
  
Eddy: ME! Why I outta....  
  
ShellyG: Oh, right, OF COURSE. *shrugs* But anyways, that's it for this story! Following this is, "2EnA: High School"! In that story we'll tag along with Ed, Eddy and Ana as they enter their freshman year of high school!  
  
Eddy: I'm gonna rule the school!  
  
ShellyG: As a freshman? I don't think so. So anyways, hope to see you all there! ^_^ 


End file.
